The Shadows Within
by VAWALKER
Summary: THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE FIRST VERSION I WROTE! Jade Gilbert has been gone a long time, she's hasn't been home to know that vampires and that other supernatural predators aren't that far behind. Jade's been away to protect her family, she's no longer the perky cheerleader she left Mystic Falls as, but is now an entirely different creature. Rated M for Language and suggestive lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the city of New Orleans begrudgingly, holding onto my sniper riffle tightly as I fight the urge to go down there. It was to be here that I would create the biggest massacre I've ever done. It would be here that everything in my life changed. I am the one that wipes out most of the vampire population that has taken over this city. All because of the phone call I'm about to receive in three minutes and forty-two seconds.

The history of this city, to anyone aware of the supernatural world, was enough to avoid this place at all cost. Having done my research before- hand on this city, the Mikaelson's were the founders. You may not know them, but you will in due time as I get further in my story. Many of my kind call this place, the land of the dead. Two minutes and fifty-one seconds.

This is a place where humans would come to vacation, which most of them never return from. It was my job, which was a very classified yet a high paying job; in which I use my skills and weapons I have been taught over the years. Years of pain and torture that crafted me into who I am today, Jade Gilbert…. The Shadow. Two Minutes and six seconds.

"10-28," I heard the familiar hoarse whisper of a voice break through my ear piece, as I was scanning the city for the target that was supposed to exit the building across from me any second.

I pressed the button on my ear piece, "10-20, rooftop across from the target."

"10-70 once target is in sight, eliminate immediately."

"Carter, I am beginning to think you are losing faith in me," I teased through my ear piece.

"Jade, we can only use codes on this mission," Carter's hoarse whisper came back through the ear piece, he sounded slightly irritated, only because I do this to him every time. One minute and thirty-three seconds.

I rolled my eyes as I knelt, and looked through my scope aiming my gun towards the entrance of the building of the restaurant in front of me, "10-4."

"Shit! Jade 10-12! He is not only leaving the building, but everyone is, we are going to lose him in the-" Carter started to exclaim, but his connection fell short. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion before quickly pressed the button to try to communicate with him.

"Carter? Carter?!" There was only silence, "Shit!"

Thirty Seconds.

I quickly looked through my scope and couldn't get a positive mark on the target as everyone started to leave the building, someone must have tipped the target and was using this as a diversion.

Seventeen Seconds.

I growled and cucked the snipper rifle to the side. I opened the darker part of my mind, letting myself dissipate in the shadows as I was swallowed whole from the hole beneath me.

Seven Seconds.

I reappeared on the ground level, in the alley that was right next to the building I was on top of. I raced forward as I took out my knives and walked out of the alley. I see him, the target, tall muscular, he's the leader of New Orleans. The so called-

Happy by OMFG started to play obnoxiously loud on my phone which broke me from my concentration, and before I could grab any unwanted attention, I quickly answered the call on the head piece.

"Hello?" I asked as I backed myself up against the brick building.

"Jade!" Elena's voice bubbled through the speaker of the head piece. I banged my head back against the brick wall. Of all times she chose to call me….

"Lena, now isn't really a good time- "

"I need to know when we can expect you back home! We have been waiting since forever Jade! You told me to pick you up at the airport today! I was there for six hours!"

"I know I'm sorry-" I said trying to apologize, I stared up at the night sky for a few seconds before remembering where I am and the job I have to do still.

"Sorry?! I was panicked that something happened to your plane, that it could've crashed or worse-" I heard her panicked voice, but I got distracted as I watched my target slowly disappearing amongst the crowd. I had to end this call now.

"Yeah, that's great Lena, love you, bye," I told her rushed as I ended the call quickly not paying attention to what she said to me. I had to eliminate the target. I raced forward into the crowd of vampires trying to reach my target.

I was close, close enough to grab him, and that's when I slashed my blade through his neck. His head went tumbling off his shoulders. His body fel to the side instantly, and that was when everything change, I was no longer able to flee right away like the original plan. Well the original plan also didn't involve losing communication with Carter.

I avoided the grabs of the vampires around me as I began the slaughter, all of them around me, they just kept coming and coming. Then I wasn't alone, I looked over for a second and saw Carter. A smile graced my lips to see my friend alive and fighting beside me.

"Took you long enough!" I called over to him as I ripped out another vampire's heart. Carter didn't respond, which didn't upset me, what had me worried was the look in his eyes. Something had happened to him while we lost communication and when we got out of here I was going to find out what that was.

We made our way into the alley I had come from, I quickly grabbed Carter and pulled him into the shadow that took us out of the city back to our escape car. I jumped into the passenger side as he got into the driver's side.

"What happened back there, Carter?"

He didn't answer me as he started the car and quickly raced away from the city.

"Carter! Come on you are starting to worry me…"

Suddenly, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel about five times, and I stared at him surprised and worried. It was quiet for almost thirty minutes between us before he finally spoke up.

"You weren't supposed to survive this mission…." He admitted to me finally.

"What?!" I exclaimed in outrage and shock, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Carter?"

"The whole mission was a scheme, I was the one that was payed to kill you, I was supposed to take you out. The mission to kill the leader of New Orleans wasn't even supposed to happen. I was supposed to kill you before you went through with it, but something happened."

"What the hell Carter?! You were like a brother to me! I trusted you!"

"It's just business Jade, I was getting paid extremely well to take you out. Someone out there is willing to pay a lot of money to have your head on a stake," he insisted as he sped down the road.

"So…you were just going to kill me?"

"What did you think was going to happen Jade? That you could live forever by hunting and assassinating the supernatural? Even hunters get hunted sometimes. It was bound to happen sooner or later, it just happened to be now."

"Pull the car over," I hissed at him, I was beyond hurt and angry to even to be this close to him right now. I was ready to kill him. The Shadows were ragging a war with in me causing me to flinch from the pressure it caused inside my head.

"No, we have to-" He started to speak, so I quickly opened my door and jumped out not wanting to deal with the extreme road burn I'm now getting then sit in there with him. I knew I would heal, so it's not like I would be in pain long. (You probably are like why not just use the shadows? I can't use the shadows if they start to overpower me, only when I am in control will that be possible to attempt).

I saw the car skidded to a stop as I was trying to get up on my knees. I saw the car facing me, as if challenging me. I stood up slowly and the car quickly bolted forward heading straight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted forward quickly summoning a shadow hole to swallow me whole. The car just barely almost hit me. I sighed in relief and doubled over breathing heavily, not only from the close call, but from the emotional pain weighing down on my chest.

I looked up and was grateful to see my bike at the pick-up point, where Carter picked me up for the mission. I stared at it for a few more minutes before tending up right and walked over to it. I climbed on it slowly before I started it, I knew Carter wasn't far away which was why I had to make a getaway as fast as I could.

I quickly up the stand quickly and turned the gas handle a little too fast making the front tire bounce up and down slightly as I zipped down the road as fast I could to get away fast.

Again, I know what you're thinking, why the bike, can't you just use the shadows? Because if I give the shadows control to take me across the state, country or earth for that matter…..let's just say I wouldn't be the same Jade Gilbert I am now. The distance I allow the shadows to help me travel with, I could control that.

I fought the ache in my chest from betrayal of the only man I treated like a brother, other then Jeremy of course. What he did, I didn't think Carter would be like the rest of them. The only question I had running through my head now was, who the hell wanted me dead so bad?

I was weary and overly tired as I zipped into the gate of my mansion. Yes, mansion. No, Carter doesn't know of my mansion, and for that I am grateful. I pulled up to the front steps of my said mansion and kicked the stand down on my bike. I turned off the bike and punched in the code for the door before walking inside.

"Nick!" I called out, and almost instantly the lights came on in the mansion. I winced slightly at the brightness, having been driving in the dark for the past three hours to get here.

"Welcome home Miss. Gilbert."

"Thank you, Nick, how was Bear while I was gone?"

"Very good, but Miss. Gilbert I would advise you not leave so long, he surely misses his master while you were away."

"I was gone for a day, Nick."

"Yes, miss, which has been the longest he's been without you."

"True," I muttered to myself, "Where is he?"

"He is currently in the parlor by the fire, he's been sleeping there."

"Thank you, Nick," I told the house as I headed towards the parlor, "Nick, look up everything you can on Carter Gonzalez and print it out in my office. Also text Elena from my personal cell number that I am sorry for hanging up, that I will be in touch soon."

"Yes, Miss. Gilbert."

I walked stood at the entrance of the parlor and looked at Bear he was just lying there all sad looking. I let out a sharp whistle and it was almost immediately that his head snapped over to me. I saw the happiness in his eye as he jumped up to his feet and raced over to me. I chuckled and was prepared for the tackling I was going to be getting.

As I predicted he jumped up on me causing me to fall on my back, of course. He was licking all over my face whining. I was laughing as he used his weight against me. Bear was a Newfoundland dog, he had a dark brown tone to his hair. And you could say that his size is what gave him his name. Bear was a lot heavier than me and taller if he stood up on his hind legs. Now if he sat up in his begging positon, wed almost be the same height.

He laid his head on my chest and just relaxed when he knew I couldn't move. This dog…I swear.

"Bear, up," I told him as I patted his side. He didn't budge, that doesn't mean he's disrespecting me, it's his way of telling me he'll never let me go again. I chuckled as I rubbed his head.

"Nick!" I called out into the house.

"Yes Miss. Gilbert?"

"What is my schedule like for the rest of the year?"

"You have a few meetings next week, all in different states with potential client-"

"Cancel them," I told him immediately remembering what Carter had told me. It could be possible that these potential 'clients' of mine might be setting me up as well.

"Miss. Gilbert the-"

"Do not disobey me, Nick, I had your opinion chip put in, I can get it taken out."

"Yes Miss. Gilbert."

"Bear and I will be leaving tonight. We owe a visit to my sister and brother. It's time I went back to Mystic Falls. Nick once I exit this house I want it on lock down, to the extreme so much as a rat entering those gates gets exterminated, I don't think I'll be able to return soon so if the maids stop by, don't kill them, have them throw sheets on the furniture. I need a vacation."

"Yes. Miss. Gilbert."

I left my beloved bike behind, the mansion wasn't that far from Mystic Falls, but it was far enough to that it took a good eight hours to get between the two (four with the way I drive). I wouldn't have it any other way though, I had Bear with me, Jenna was going to be pissed. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I was driving my flashiest car though, how could I return home after years without at least making a grand entrance. I smirk at myself, I am so full of myself sometimes.

1968 Ford Mustang 390 GT, that was my car, you know the one I'm currently driving home in? It was Jet Black and I refused to have it any other way. I wasn't quite sure to expect when I got home. I can tell you right now, I wasn't expecting the hell hole I was about to walk into.

I zipped down the street where the house was and stopped in front of the house throwing the car in park. I laid down on my horn until I saw movement in the front window of the house before the door flew open.

Jenna came running out of the house grinning from ear-to-ear. I hopped out of my car quickly leaving the door open for Bear to hop out. Jenna ran up to me and hugged me tightly to her.

"Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here two days ago!" Jenna exclaimed as she pulls back within arm's length as she looks at me.

"I had things to do, places to see, people to-"

"I get it, you're a busy woman now Jade. I just hope you don't plan on leaving again anytime soon…. Let's just say things have been…..well Mystic Falls like lately."

"Yes….I've heard about this Stefan character….not really sure I like him," I told her the partial truth. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. Or we were going to have a problem.

"He's actually really nice, now his brother, ugh, don't even get me started…." She groaned before letting out a small shriek when Bear finally hops out of the car making his presence known. I chuckled as Jenna started mortified at Bear.

"Bear this is Aunt Jenna, Aunt Jenna this is Bear, he's been my companion through the years I've been gone."

"Indeed, a Bear…." Aunt Jenna muttered still in shock at how big he was, I really wasn't kidding about his size.

I let out a giggle, "Jenna he's just a dog, my best friend, he won't harm anyone who doesn't harm me."

She slowly nodded, "Besides he won't leave my side, he's too protective of me."

"Alright, alright, he can stay so long as he doesn't have any accidents in the house."

"Oh, no. He's very good, I house trained him myself. He knows where to do his business."

Jenna and I grabbed my bags and headed inside the house where I went into the basement, that's where my room was. Elena and Jeremy always told me they would change rooms with me if they wanted, but I liked the dark, it kept my shadows as ease.

"Everything is as you left it, just know that you're going to have to go to High School while you are here in town."

That's right, I was still technically a teenager. Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, and everyone else thought I was in an exchange program. I was in 'Europe', and I really was for a few weeks for a few missions, but they thought I was there for school. Too bad they didn't know I had a job and that I was paid well for what I did, which was why I'm surprised that Jenna hadn't commented on the car that I drove here.

"So… I'm taking it that's where Jeremy and Lena are right now?" I ask her trying to avoid her question/remark, so I don't have to go to school.

"Nice try, yes you are going back to school, just because you were in Europe for three years doesn't ean you are excused. And yes, that is where they are, just like you should have been there today, but you missed your flight."

I smirked sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"Uh-huh," Jenna muttered rolling her eyes with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Jenna!" I heard a familiar voice call out to her. I smirked evilly, "Bear, tackle."

Bear barked and raced back up the steps. I heard a scream and racing footsteps.

"Jenna there is a horse in the house!" Elena screamed. I laughed at her frantic voice and listened to their footsteps as Elena and Bear ran around the house.

"That's not nice," Jenna reprimanded me, but chuckled as she did. I shrugged smirking as her and I both ascended the stairs to watch the scene of Bear chasing Elena.

I heard an oof and the sound of a bark mixed with a shriek, Bear was now possibly sitting on top of Elena. I walk towards the front door swinging open the kitchen door and see what I think to be Elena underneath Bears huge body.

I laughed, "Alight, come on Bear off Lena."

Bear instantly jumped up and ran up to me, I rubbed his head for listening to me. I looked at Lena on the ground and we stared at each other while she was still on the floor. I smiled down at her and watched her slowly process that fact that it was me staring down at her.

I watched a bunch of emotions pass over her face before she finally stared up at me in shock. I could help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Lena this is Bear. Bear, Lena," I said softly as I looked between her and Bear, introducing them. I saw Jenna standing in the archway of the kitchen, her laughter echoing throughout the house. Elena jumped up from the floor right then and there and pulled me into a hug. I laughed shortly and hugged her back, her tears soaking my leather jacket.

It wasn't until there was a loud knock on the door, that almost sounded frantic, that Lena and I broke apart. I chuckled softly, "Sounds like there is an eager beaver wanting to come in, I'll get it. You go wipe off your face."

Lena chuckled and smacked me playfully, "You are in so much trouble later. You were supposed to be yesterday."

"I know, I know. Give me the grief later, mom," I teased as I head to the door and she went into the kitchen, with Jenna following close behind. I opened the door with Bear by my side. Everything after that was in slow motion saw a guy my age standing there with dirty blonde, very close to brunette hair. His eyes were green, he was good looking. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and it was in those few seconds that I was snapped out of reality when I felt death radiate off him.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming?" He asked frantically. Stefan Salvatore in the flesh.

I kicked him down the porch steps quickly and closed the door behind me making Bear stay in the house. The look on the guys face was one of pure shock. I quickly hopped off the porch and went to stomp on him, but he moved out of the way with his vampire speed. I felt him behind me and quickly sent my elbow back and caught him in the stomach.

"Lena! What are you doing?!" the man gasped out in shock. The mention of my sister's name made me freeze for a second before I spun around and grabbed him by his throat picking him up and slamming him in the ground.

"State your business, leech," I hissed at him, my eyes darkening as the shadows fought inside me to take over.

"Jade! That's Stefan! He's my boyfriend!" I heard Lena screech from the porch, I felt my eyes nearly bug out of my head when I heard her voice. I didn't think we were that loud.

Elena was dating Stefan. Stefan Fucking Salvatore. I growled and quickly released my grip from him, but my eyes remained focused on him.

"Does she know?" I spat at him bitterly, he doesn't flinch though he just stares at me in shock and amazement.

"Know what?" Elena asked worriedly, I looked at her, she didn't look worried she looked scared. I started at her a few seconds not fully registering that she knows he's a vampire.

"What he is!" I yell at her, my left-hand shakes as I try to control the shadows, but as each second passes it's getting harder and harder.

"How do you know what he is?" she asks suddenly as if finally realizing that I know about the supernatural world before she knew anything. I also didn't want to hear her patronize me later, I can't have her know why I have been gone. Maybe one day I will tell her, but as of right now…there was no way.

"That's not the matter at hand right now, the matter at hand right now is that you know what he is…yet you are with him!" I barked at her, I was fuming with the fact that I tried to protect her from this supernatural infested world…I obviously failed.

"There is nothing wrong with him!"

"Elena, he is a fucking vampire! Do you even know what they are capable of?!"

"Judging by the fact that you had him pinned on the ground, not that much," she snapped back at me.

"You honestly haven't got the slightest idea of the danger you are putting yourself in with being around him!"

"Listen, Jade, I'm not like the others-" Stefan started, but I cut him off with a scoff.

"Save it! Just, god I seriously can't be here right now!" I cried out from the pounding that was going on in my head. The shadows were fighting me tooth and nail to kill Stefan right now. I stormed over to my car quickly and got in. I started the car before speeding off down the road towards the only place I knew I could get a strong drink. The grill. Sure, I was underage but they always served minors.


End file.
